1988 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 1988 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the culmination of the 1987–88 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season, the 41st such tournament in NCAA history. It was held between March 18 and April 2, 1988, and concluded with Lake Superior State defeating St. Lawrence 4-3 in overtime. All First Round and Quarterfinals matchups were held at home team venues with the 'Frozen Four' games being played at the Olympic Center in Lake Placid, New York. For the first time the NCAA tournament was expanded to 12 teams (four more than the previous seven years) partially as a result of an increasing number of programs as well as two additional conferences being created in the interim. This was the first tournament to include an independent school since 1960, more than a year before the ECAC was founded. Qualifying teams The NCAA permitted 12 teams to qualify for the tournament and divided its qualifiers into two regions (East and West). Each of the tournament champions from the four Division I conferences (CCHA, ECAC, Hockey East and WCHA) received automatic invitations into the tournament with At-large bids making up the remaining 8 teams. The NCAA permitted one Independent team to participate in the tournament and placed it in the western bracket with the intention to place an additional independent in the eastern regional in 1989. As a result, the two western conferences (WCHA and CCHA) would split only three open spots as opposed to the East's four open spots. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. The three odd-number ranked teams from one region were placed into a bracket with the three even-number ranked teams of the other region. The teams were then seeded according to their ranking with the top two teams in each bracket receiving byes into the quarterfinals. In the first round the third and sixth seeds and the fourth and fifth seeds played two-game aggregate series to determine which school advanced to the Quarterfinals with the winners of the 4 vs. 5 series playing the first seed and the winner of the 3 vs. 6 series playing the second seed. In the Quarterfinals the matches were two-game aggregates once more with the victors advancing to the National Semifinals. Beginning with the Semifinals all games were played at the St. Paul Civic Center and all series became Single-game eliminations. The winning teams in the semifinals advanced to the National Championship Game. Tournament Bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (E3) Northeastern vs. (W6) Merrimack (E4) Harvard vs. (W5) Michigan State |score1 = 5 – 6 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Armstrong, Sweeney) Andy Janfanza – 04:43 |1-1-2 = 00:57 – Brian McReynolds (Gibson) 01:26 – Kevin Miller (Marshall, Ki. Miller) 07:54 – Bobby Reynolds (Tilley, Cole) 14:45 – Jeff Harding (Cole, Beadle) |1-2-1 = (Hartje, Sweeney) Andy Janfanza – 11:35 (Weisbrod, Murphy) Mike Vukonich – 18:08 |1-2-2 = 00:40 – Tom Tilley (unassisted) |1-3-1 = (Donato, Armstrong) Jerry Pawlowski – 17:23 (unassisted) Peter Ciavaglia – 19:20 |1-3-2 = 09:56 – GW – Kevin Miller (Luongo, Hamilton) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = |date2 = March 19 |score2 = 3 – 5 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No scoring |2-1-2 = 03:33 – Danton Cole (Murray, Reynolds) 15:46 – Mike O'Toole (Cole, Reynolds) |2-2-1 = (Vukonich, Pawlowski) John Weisbrod – 05:08 |2-2-2 = 06:03 – Bruce Rendall (Luongo, McReynolds) |2-3-1 = (Hartje) Jerry Pawlowski – 09:39 (unassisted) Josh Caplan – 18:18 |2-3-2 = 00:19 – GW – Kevin Miller (Luongo, Hamilton) 19:56 – Mike O'Toole (unassisted) |goalie2-1 = |goalie2-2 = |series = Michigan State won series 11–8}} (W3) Wisconsin vs. (E6) Lowell (W4) Bowling Green vs. (E5) Vermont Quarterfinals (E1) Maine vs. (W4) Bowling Green (E2) St. Lawrence vs. (W3) Wisconsin (W1) Minnesota vs. (W5) Michigan State |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Miller) Paul Broten – 07:03 (Broten, Grannis) Todd Richards – 19:42 |1-1-2 = 03:15 – Bobby Reynolds (Russell, Cole) |1-2-1 = (Hankinson, Orth) Scott Bloom – GW – 10:54 |1-2-2 = No scoring |1-3-1 = (Broten) David Grannis – 18:38 |1-3-2 = 14:12 – Bruce Rendall (unassisted) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = |date2 = March 26 |score2 = 4 – 3 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No scoring |2-1-2 = 05:42 – Kip Miller (Murray, Beadle) |2-2-1 = (Werness, Skarda) Jay Cates – 17:14 |2-2-2 = 10:02 – Kip Miller (Murray, Beadle) 15:35 – Kip Miller (Kv. Miller, Hamilton) |2-3-1 = (Cates) Grant Bischoff – 07:44 (unassisted) Todd Richards – 13:10 (Skarda) Jason Miller – GW – 19:56 |2-3-2 = No scoring |goalie2-1 = |goalie2-2 = |series = Minnesota won series 8–5}} (W2) Lake Superior State vs. (W6) Merrimack Frozen Four National Semifinal (E1) Maine vs. (W2) Lake Superior State (W1) Minnesota vs. (E2) St. Lawrence Third Place Game (E1) Maine vs. (W1) Minnesota National Championship (W2) Lake Superior State vs. (E2) St. Lawrence All-Tournament Team *G: Bruce Hoffort* (Lake Superior State) *D: Kord Cernich (Lake Superior State) *D: Brian McColgan (St. Lawrence) *F: Dave Capuano (Maine) *F: Mike de Carle (Lake Superior State) *F: Pete Lappin (St. Lawrence) * Most Outstanding Player(s) See also *1988 Frozen Four References Category:NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:1988 in hockey